


Gosh

by Bri211



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Facial, M/M, Oral, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri211/pseuds/Bri211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Whirl and Trailbreaker spend some time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gosh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draikinator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/gifts).



Whirl couldn’t help but slam his claw down onto the side of the berth again (for what would be the tenth or eleventh time, they would be fixing a dent out later on) as Trailbreaker shifted, burying his glossa deeper into the bigger mech’s aching valve. It had been awhile since the two of them had been drunk enough to wander back to a habsuit and do this, but slag did Whirl enjoy it. Though he would never admit it. 

It wasn’t like Whirl couldn’t have his pickings of anyone else on the ship. He was too awesome not to, but the way Trailbreaker knew how to work him over kept him coming back for more. And Primus did he want more. And almost on cue, as if the other could read Whirl’s mind (could he? Who the frag knew with these outliers), Trailbreaker reached one servo up and began to massage Whirl’s spike in just the right way. 

“Fr..frag keep doing that.” Whirl felt his vocaliser hitch, but that wasn’t a concern right now. He arched up, starting to rock his hips with the servo working him over, feeling that mouth ghosting over the heat radiating off him. It didn’t take much longer before Trailbreaker’s face was hit by the transfluid, before moving away. 

Trailbreaker wiped his face, looking back up at Whirl and watching his body heaving as it recalibrated itself after the overlord. The other mech looked down at him through his optic, and knew if he had a mouth he’d be smirking.  
“Maybe you are better at something besides just forcefields.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a URL and I wrote this to get that URL


End file.
